Thenstay
by xoxbreyoxo
Summary: I was very unhappy with the episode this week. I rewrote this last bit to try to sooth my broken heart


**Author's Note:** So, I was VERY unhappy with the episode this week. I rewrote this last bit to try to sooth my broken heart :/

**Disclaimer:** I definitely don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters therein, but I will put pen to paper in regards to their lives when the muse strikes.

He tries to speed past her, but she won't let him. She's not going to lose him, either of them, over this.

"Stop, okay? I am sorry—I did _not_ know about Ivy. But—"

"But what?" he interrupts, sounding so unlike the Stefan she's come to know, "What? I was fooling myself? I was using her as an escape? Yeah, I know what you _think,_ Caroline."

"Well, actually I was going to say that killing Enzo won't bring her back." Caroline's voice trails off and she swallows thickly, hoping that she can get through to him.

"No. But it will stop him from reminding me of my brother. I kill him, I can leave this place and I can start over again."

She looks at him with confusion creasing her brow, releasing a pained scoff.

"So, that's why you left all those messages on my phone, promising apologies? That's why you visited Elena? That's why you came to this party—just to kill Enzo and start over?"

"Yep."

"I don't," she is staring up into his face, searching for her friend buried beneath all of the pain and anger, "believe you. I know that a part of you…misses this place. These people, your friends. I know that being back here reminds you how much we need you. How much _**I**_ need you." But if I'm wrong, then go ahead. Just go, start over. But, God, if I'm right. If just a little part of you came back to check on Elena, who's had an unbearable for months; or Alaric, who just came back from the dead; or…me. If even just a small, _little_ part of you came back, to check on me…then…stay."

Stefan tries but he can't mask the pain her words cause, knows that she sees it written plain as day on his face. Knows that he can't give in and that walking away this time might mean forever. It kills him as he drops his head and moves to pass her.

He's taken not more than three steps when it hits him. Literally, something hit him in the back of his thick skull. Turning, he sees another pinecone flying at his face and dodges it easily.

"Fine! Okay? You win, Stefan. You don't care—I believe you now. But if you _ever_ cared, you won't continue down this revenge path. I have lost too damn many people to it," her chest is heaving and he knows she's angry and hurt enough to cry and hopes that he can escape before the tears fall. "If you meant what you said that night at the carnival, if you meant it when you said that you wouldn't let anything happen to me…if _that_ Stefan is still inside you at all you will just leave. You won't go after Enzo, you won't take away the _only_ person I still have. The only person who gives a _damn_ about me. I know that _my friend_ Stefan, he could never do that to me." Caroline can feel the tears pricking at her eyes but refuses to let them fall, digging her fingernails into her palms.

Stefan shoves his hands in his pockets and drops his chin against his chest. She's right, and it's a low blow to use her transition as a weapon like that. He's not trying to hurt anyone, except Enzo. He just doesn't want to hurt anymore either. Releasing a small sigh, he looks at her, his brow creasing with everything he isn't ready to talk about, may _never_ be ready to talk about.

Three quick steps and he is in front the broken hearted girl. He raises his hand and hesitates when she flinches from him, but continues his reach to grasp her neck. She keeps her eyes down, waiting for him to do whatever he is going to do. His thumb strokes her throat gently then leans in, his lips meeting her forehead gently.

He feels more than hears the quiet sob that escapes Caroline and his eyes clench with his heart. Another moment passes and he flashes away. Caroline starts to cry in earnest when she looks up and he's really gone. It takes a few minutes to get herself under control, but she finally wipes her tears away and pulls a hand through her hair. She's just turned to leave head back towards her car when her phone chimes. She pulls it out and another tear slides down her cheek when she sees his name on her phone.

_I'm sorry._

"Hey, Gorgeous. I need a real drink. You coming?"


End file.
